


Jinx, Zaun's Hellbringer

by EchidnaViper



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaViper/pseuds/EchidnaViper
Summary: Set in a reimagined version of Runeterra, the world of Riot's League of Legends video game. Follows the trials of Jinx on her quest to pursue chaos at all costs.





	1. Epilogue

**Chapter 0: Epilogue**

The acid rain fell through the demolished roof and burned holes into Jinx’s skin. Atop her bronze throne soaked in blood, the so-called “Queen of Zaun” forced a smile through the horrendous pain. A red spot appeared on her forehead.

“This is the end. You know that.” Caitlyn was just as injured but showed no signs of it on her face, probably from some new Piltover drug that dulled her senses.

Jinx winced as she raised her hands and brought them together in an underwhelming clap. She extended a hand and pointed a single finger at Caitlyn with her thumb raised. She flicked it up and mouthed “bang.”

The officer looked around, expecting a barrage of rockets or a surprise attack from an underling. “Even you ran out of tricks at the end? How disappointing.”

Jinx smiled up to the rain and let the acid soak into her teeth. She would miss the pain the most.

“No words from the girl who wouldn’t shut up?”

The rain’s burn was soothing.

Caitlyn almost felt sorry for her. For the briefest instant she considered merely arresting her, bringing her back to Piltover as a trophy. But Jinx didn’t deserve that, not after all she had done.

“No last words?”

Her rifle stayed steady, but she was put off by the silence. If this was some mind game, she had to avoid letting Jinx get into her head again.

_ The only thing going into anyone’s head is this. _

“Boom. Headshot.”


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Zaun (part 1)

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Zaun (part 1)**

_ Lifetimes before _

Jinx arched her head back as the cold water struck her face. She sighed as her skin tightened, the water cleansing the sins from the previous night.

Her shower was one corner of the tiny apartment she lived in. A third of the room was dominated by her bed that she immediately fell into, letting the sunlight begin to dry her chalk-colored skin.

Jinx sniffed the air and could still sense the perfume. “Damn, she knew what I liked.” She leaned onto her side and frowned. “He knew nothing.” She considered reliving that night, but the inevitable start of work was calling.

“You’re late again.” The foreman was wrong, but she couldn’t argue.

“Sorry, crowds were insane today!” Jinx apologized as she walked past him and into the factory. She found her station and turned the machine on as a conveyor belt of pistols began to flow past her. As she did every day, she would pick out any that had a defect and remove it from the distribution line.

This she would do for twelve hours until the night shift took over. It was boring, of course, but it was the best that the Piltover Rehabilitation Initiative could do for someone who had been responsible for eleven homicides as part of a chem baron’s gang.

As Jinx stepped into her home she shuddered, remembering those years before when a teenage version of herself had been roped into a supposed family of deviants. They had called her “the Loose Cannon,” an intentional double entendre, and she was in her sixth year away from that hellscape.

She stripped off her uniform and climbed into bed, letting her sheet cradle her like an actual lover should have. Maybe tomorrow she would finally let Matthias fuck her just so someone would sleep over.

Six years since Piltover invaded Zaun and established a provisional government, putting the six surviving chem barons in prison for life. The other two were killed in the uprising.

In her sleep, Jinx relived the moment when her rocket struck Urgot in his goddamn chin, blasting his head clean off. She smiled at the thought.

The next morning was as all of them were: a quick shower and a rush to the factory. Also typical was being told she was late despite being on time. Twelve hours later she was heading for the door, the foreman already asleep in his office.

“Hey, Jinx!” Matthias greeted her, appearing from his station. He was still covered in soot from cleaning and repairing old factory parts, and there was a streak of oil in his black hair tucked behind his head.

“Matthias…” Jinx muttered. “Didn’t you say your shower was broken?”

He pressed her against the shower’s wall with his body and tasted her lips. She smiled as she felt his heartbeat against her breasts and playfully gasped as his erection ran further down her leg. The cold water flowed over both of them, soaking their hair and matting it to each other’s skin.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he muttered as he ran his hands over her back. She smiled and, eyes twinkling, spun him around so he had his back to the wall. She kissed his chest and slowly lowered herself down the length of his body. His eyes were closed by the time she wrapped her pale lips around his head and ran her delicate fingers over his shaft, and they remained closed for as long as it took her.

Jinx kissed him slowly, the taste of his own fluids still lingering on her lips. His heartbeat was visible on his chest now. “Wow.”

“You moan like some women I know,” Jinx chuckled.

Matthias blushed. “Is that a bad thing?”

She lowered her gaze and locked eyes with him. “Does it look like I mind?”

Whereas Jinx had considerable experience with pleasuring men, Matthias did not seem to have the same experience with women. She did her best to enjoy it, really, since he was clearly trying, but overall it was disappointing. After half an hour of recklessly being licked between the legs, she faked a cry and pulled on his hair so he would stop.

“Did you like that?” he asked expectantly as he spooned her. It had been long enough that he was already erect again, but she was ready for sleep.

“Fuck yeah,” she whispered in a seductive voice. “I’m ready to sleep all night now.”

As the sun licked through the smoke, Jinx kicked him out so she would be ready for work in time. Like all other mornings, it was shower and rush through the crowds to–

“Hey, Jinx.”

She knew that voice. She stopped and checked the alleyway. “Hello?”

A man with long white hair stepped out of the shadows. The three-piece suit was new, but she recognized him immediately by his eyes.

“Ekko?” she asked in disbelief, stepping forward and grabbing his hand. “I can’t believe it, is that really you?”

“Yep, it’s me,” he laughed. “Hard to recognize me without the mohawk, huh?”

“Sort of.” She was grinning almost uncomfortably wide. “What’s new, what are you doing here? I thought they put you up in the burroughs over by–”

“Exactly, I have no time to reminisce,” he spoke urgently. He put a sheet of paper in her hands. “Jinx, there are whispers.”

“Of what?” She looked at the sheet of paper and almost screamed. It was a simple symbol, a fanged circle with two axe heads, but the meaning was immediate.

Ekko bit his lip to fight back the same reaction. “I found that on a kid delivering some green juice to one of my neighbors.” He looked at a watch on his wrist. “I really have to go. My address is on the back of that. Come find me when you’re ready.”

He disappeared into the alley, running at a pace she could remember him reaching six years before, when they had both worked under the banner of the symbol she now held in her hand once more.

That symbol belonged to the gamma baron: Urgot of Noxus.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Zaun (part 2)

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Zaun (part 2)**

Jinx slammed the door to her apartment shut and immediately crumbled into a ball behind it. Her form shook in terror just at the thought of that chem baron’s name.

“No fucking way…” she muttered to herself over and over, begging whatever cosmic force was watching over her that it wasn’t true. There was no way it was really him, obviously. She had killed him six years before.

She changed out of her work uniform, since she had skipped the day, and into a dark cloak more suiting of the Zaunite streets. She dashed out of the apartment building and into the crowds hustling to their various jobs or trying to rob those who were. Jinx, as usual, carried nothing of value on her, as she had learned from her time on the streets that this was the only way to avoid losing something valuable.

The College of Piltover had a satellite campus nearby, one of the few clean buildings in the burrough due to its secondary nature as an embassy for the far-wealthier city above. Jinx had been sent there several years prior to a therapist, and nobody else knew about her dealings with Urgot like he did.

“And that, class, is all the time we have for today,” Professor Achilles said, dismissing the cleanly-dressed Zaunites with a wave of the hand. Jinx had been hanging in the back for almost half an hour and was finally able to approach the man who had helped her free her mind.

“Professor Achilles?” she asked as he collected his books in a stack.

He looked up and smiled at her. “Jinx! It’s been so long.”

She smiled in return, though her expression was wary. “Is it okay if I ask you about something?”

“Related to your treatment?”

“Not exactly.” She shuffled her boots together. “About your other research.”

Achilles raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well, I can tell you more about that in my office.” He kicked the door to the hall open. “I go this way to get there; follow me.”

The professor’s office was full of books, a rare sight in the largely-illiterate Zaun, and he moved around piles of them effortlessly. He offered her a seat opposite his plush swivel chair. “What is it you wanted to ask me?”

“You, um, studied the chemtech that the barons were using, right?” Jinx probed, holding her hands together in her lap.

“That was my research I performed, yes.”

She slowly breathed in and then exhaled to calm her nerves. “Did you ever find anything that could have brought back, um, brought back  _ him _ .”

Achilles thought for a moment, his hands under his chin, and then searched through several notebooks. He almost seemed ready to answer, but would lose the words.

“There were some references to attempts to repair critical damage,” he explained in a soft near-whisper. “But none of the eight appear to have finished it.”

Jinx looked to a pile of books near her, wondering if answers were hidden somewhere so simple.

“Do you have reason to believe that he survived, Jinx?”

She hesitated before shaking her head. “That would be silly.”

They spoke for several minutes and, satisfied enough, Jinx left him alone. The professor sighed with exasperation and pulled open a locked drawer filled with vials of green solution; he groaned as he injected it into his arm.

An hour later, Jinx was in Ekko’s apartment. It was much nicer than hers, probably because he actually rented it, complete with more than a single room. He set a cup of tea on the table for her and she tasted it gingerly. Satisfied with the temperature, she proceeded to practically inhale it.

“You spoke to Achilles?” he pressed, sipping his own cup. He was more relaxed today, though that was likely because he wasn’t wearing business attire.

“He didn’t know of any way.” She brought up the incomplete research the barons had been doing, but Ekko agreed that they sounded inconclusive.

“It’s probably just a copycat,” he guessed with a shrug. “I’m sure the Piltover cops can handle it.”

Jinx forced a smile. “I hope so.”

They both froze as someone knocked four times on the door in a cadence they immediately recognized. Ekko held up a finger and tiptoed to it, checking the window to see who it was.

“Whoever it was is gone.” Ekko looked to Jinx and both of them held the same horrified expression.

“That was the signal,” she whispered, quietly standing up. He nodded.

Ekko opened the door slowly and immediately let go of the handle. Spray painted across his door was the same symbol he had taken from the errand boy.

“Shit…” Jinx muttered. She took a few steps back. It was crude but still recognizable as Urgot’s insignia. “You’re staying with me tonight. Okay?”

He agreed and quickly packed some essentials, including his black box.

“I guess you can’t leave that, huh?” she asked sheepishly.

He was shaking as he loaded it into a pack. “I wish I could. T-they might come back.”

The two of them hurried back to her home before night truly fell, moving past the night shift rush. An hour of walking later they found their way back to her apartment. Jinx turned the corner, key in hand, and was stopped by the sight of red.

“Shit.” She dropped her key on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Ekko asked, stepping around her to see the axe of Urgot painted on her door.

  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Zaun (part 3)

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Zaun (part 3)**

“This has to be him, it has to be.” Jinx looked as if she was about to faint.

Ekko put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not him, he’s dead. Let’s just go to the police and explain that there’s an Urgot copycat around.”

She was about to respond when she noticed a head briefly peak around the far corner of the hallway. Immediately, she bolted into a sprint towards the spy. Rounding the corner in a flourish of awkward postures, she caught a brief glimpse of a hood rushing down the staircase.

Ekko tried to follow her, but his lab work gave him less exercise than her factory job. At least, that’s what he told himself as he wheezed and coughed down the stairs after fleeting flashes of blue hair.

When he finally caught up, Jinx had her forearm underneath the chin of a kid who could have barely been a teenager.

“...the fuck sent you?” she hissed through her teeth. The kid tried to grab at her arm, but she punched him in the stomach and knocked him off-balance.

“I don’t know!” he pleaded, eyes bloodshot. His was a voice of genuine terror. “Just some lady who told me to paint this on a few doors!”

Jinx’s eyes were glowing a pink fire. Her left hand was twitching, fingers in spasm, and Ekko knew all too well what would happen should she let her instincts run wild.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t tear your fucking neck out!”

Ekko cut in, grabbing Jinx by the shoulders and dragging her off the kid. She resisted for a moment before she turned limp, her shoulders drooping and body liquifying in his hands.

“Holy shit,” she sighed. She stumbled to the side and collapsed against the wall.

Ekko could see the kid looking for an opening to run. He stepped forward and put a fist against his sternum to keep him in place. “Tell us everything.”

“I met her on top of the butcher’s shop on Zenith.” The kid paused, considering what else he knew. “Only other thing was that she had the symbol tattooed on her hand. That’s how I knew what to draw.”

“Anything else?” Ekko pressed.

He looked from Jinx to Ekko and took a deep breath. He answered in a whisper: “Chemtech burns over her whole body. Like your friend.”

He grimaced and let his hand off the kid. He nodded to the end of the hallway and the boy ran for it without picking up a leather cap he dropped.

Ekko turned and sat down next to Jinx against the wall. “Want to talk about what just happened?”

“Not really,” she sighed. She scratched an itch on her cheek and looked at the boy’s hat. “Where do we go next?”

An hour later, the two of them climbed up the last few steps of the fire escape on the back of the butcher shop. The roof was dirty, covered in plastic and dirt, and was likely used as a smoking destination for people nearby. In fact, as the two of them looked around they spotted a single line of smoke rising from behind a wooden crate.

Ekko pushed it aside, and a young woman about their age turned to look over her shoulder. Jinx immediately took a step away from her, taken aback by an uncanny similarity.

“So you’re the cannon,” the woman chuckled, putting out her cigarette on the roof. She looked at Ekko. “And the boy who shit out time, yes?”

“Shattered.” He wasn’t sure why he corrected her when she was clearly being facetious. Besides, that was no longer him. The  _ boy  _ had died long ago.

None of them had discussed the bizarre appearance of the woman, though Jinx’s silent made it clear she had noticed. The woman had her hair cut to less than an inch off her scalp and she was a few years younger than Jinx, but otherwise they were nearly identical. Her body was stained white from chemtech burning, same as Jinx, and her hair and eyes had suffered nearly identical color mutations.

“I’m Tripper,” the doppelganger smiled. Even her grin was uncannily similar.

Jinx shook her head and took even more steps away. “What the fuck are you?”

“And why did you make that kid paint our doors?” Ekko added, trying to keep his own discomfort hidden.

Pink eyes moved between each of them. She giggled and paralyzed them both with a flashback of a younger, earlier Jinx.

“What the fuck are you!” Jinx demanded as tears welled in her eyes.

Tripper produced a knife from her pocket and flicked it across the tip of her index finger. A single drop of green blood trickled down to her palm and, satisfied that they had seen, she licked it up without taking her eyes off Jinx.

“You’re a goddamn twitch?” The veins on her neck looked ready to pop.

“Not just of you,” Tripper chuckled, standing up to reveal she was a few inches taller than her. She flexed one of her arms. “You do make up 78% of the material used to create me, of course.”

“Who made you?” Ekko snapped, forgetting his previous question. “Why Jinx?”

Tripper snapped her fingers and briefly appeared out of focus before disappearing entirely. “Catch me and I’ll tell you!” There was a light thud as she jumped off the roof. Jinx and Ekko, without a word, both got a running start and followed her onto the streets of Zaun.

  
  



End file.
